To be or not to bee
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are grounded again after the paint fight in her room.  Their parents come up with an idea for the teens to work off their energy.


**To be or not to bee**

By Captainkodak

"AHEMMMM." A voice said, and the two teens wilted under the glare of the two Dr. Ps. Kim's parents had just walked into the room. They had just gotten off the phone with Ron's parents. Mr. P had walked in on Kim and Ron during a special "snuggle" session. As a result of that painting debacle, they had both been completely grounded. They had not been able to go anywhere so had taken to the couch in the living room. Time had gotten away from them while they were enjoying themselves and found themselves in another sitch.

"Now" Mr. Possible said as he sat across from the two teens. Mrs. Possible sat next to her husband. "Ron, we have spoken to your parents and discussed a punishment for the two of you together. Mrs. Possible just told me of walking in on the two of you in a thoroughly wrecked kitchen. Since the two of you appear to have so much energy when you are together, we have decided to put that energy to good use. Now, it cost a bit extra to "fix" Kim's room after your little paint war..."

Kim and Ron became _very_ nervous. They had now been busted twice. Two hands joined and squeezed tight

"Mr.and Mrs.Stoppable agreed that what we have in mind is suitable to work off the energy you seem to have when together. We will cut your grounding time. Instead of two months, we think a month will be sufficient."

Kim and Ron appeared to relax, at least the grounding would be shortened..

"What we have in mind is to keep you two together working."

'Working', Kim and Ron thought... What _do_ they have in mind?

Mr. Possible continued. "There are a number of senior citizens on this street that need help with their yard work and other chores. Also, the Stoppable's and ourselves have been using a yard service. As of today, that will stop. Team Possible, for the next several weeks and weekends, will be the Stoppable Possible Yard Service. We have already contacted Wade and Dr. Director. They know that you two will not be available for any missions for a period of one month, unless it is a _true_ emergency. After cheer practice, the two of you are to come here and do your homework. After homework, there will be a list on the refrigerator of chores that you will do for the neighbors. You will help prepare meals, take care of pets, and do household chores. Then, on the weekends, you will do your yard work."

Still holding hands, Kim and Ron just swallowed, counting themselves lucky, and nodded.

**Friday Night**

Kim groaned as she lay on the couch, her head in Ron's lap.

"When Mrs. Steminski wanted me to walk her dog, she didn't tell me that 'Tiny' was a huge _St. Bernard_. I don't know _who_ was walking whom."

Ron laughed weakly. "It _was_ sort of funny, seeing you try and stop him from chasing the cat. The cat jumped the fence, the dog jumped the fence, you, well, are you okay, KP?"

"Yeah, but its going to cost me my Club Banana mad money for the next month to fix that fence. How are your hands and face, by the way?"

Ron looked at his scratch-covered hands. He knew his face didn't look much better.

"Well, when Mr. Davis's cats Princess and Muffy got stuck in the tree, I didn't expect them to attack me when I was trying to help them."

Kim giggled a little. "It was sort of funny to see that whole tree shake, with the fur, leaves, and parts of your shirt flying all over the place."

"Little fiendish creatures" growled Ron. "I cooled _their_ attitudes off, though."

"Ron, you didn't have to throw them in the pool! They could have been hurt." Kim said.

"They're lucky I didn't feed 'em to Tiny" growled Ron. "Besides, I did get them out of the pool later."

"Yeah, after you fell in." Kim stated.

"'Least I didn't have to clean their litter box," Ron quipped, glancing at Kim.

Kim scrunched up her nose "EWWWW, _b-a-d_ memory, let's not talk about that."

The two teens dozed off and were fast asleep when Mr. and Mrs. Possible walked in from work and found them on the couch. Mr. Possible moved to wake them, but was stopped by his wife.

"No, let them rest. They have lived up to their part of the agreement over the last four weeks. I have never known them to work so hard. The neighbors _really_ appreciate what they have been doing, and are going to miss Kim and Ron coming around. I know Mrs. Steminski is going to miss Kim coming around. She says Tiny _loves_ Kim."

Mr. Possible smiled, "Yeah, Mr. Davis called the other day and was wondering if Ron could take care of Muffy and Princess while he goes on vacation."

Mrs Possible smiled. "We'll have to see about that. Mrs. Stoppable called, and said those two cats have replaced the monkeys in Ron's nightmares."

Ron started mumbling in his sleep. "No, no, evil, evil, ninja kittens, Muffy, Princess, AHHHHH!" Ron suddenly thrashed about, dumping Kim on the floor.

"EEEKKKK, Ron, if you going to have a nightmare, leave me out of it."

Kim's eyes grew wide when she saw her parents standing there. "_MOM, DAD!_ Uhhh, we were just resting... Right, Ron?"

Ron leapt to his feet, giving a very good impression of someone sweating from fear. He rubbed the back of his neck so hard, Mr. Possible thought he might actually hurt himself. "_Ohh, yeah_, just resting!" Ron sidestepped away from Kim and fell over the coffee table.

"Ron!" Kim rushed over to help Ron up. The two teens stood side by side, waiting for her parents to say something.

The two parents glanced at each other smiling. Mrs.Possible nodded to Kim. "Kimmie, will you set the table?"

Mr. Possible asked Ron "Ronald, Mrs. Possible has a load of groceries in her car. Would you please bring them in and put them away?"

"Yes, ma'am, yes sir." Answered the two teens, and with a squeeze of the hands, they separated to go do their respective jobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim went to the cabinet and pulled the dishes out to carry them to the table. "Mom, we weren't doing anything, we were actually asleep. Both of us are just _sooo_ tired."

"I know, Kimmie, your father and I, _and_ the Stoppables are very proud of the way you two have worked. Tomorrow is your last day. Are you and Ron planning to celebrate tomorrow night?" Mrs. P answered.

Kim glanced over at her mom, who was watching her with an amused smile.

"I take it from that blush that I'm right," her mother said.

_"MOM," _whined Kim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked to Mrs. Possible's car with Mr. Possible to get the groceries.

"Well, Ronald, you and Kimmie have done well over the past month. I must say all of us are very proud of both of you."

"Ahhh, Thanks Dr. P." Ron answered.

"Now, I believe everything ends tomorrow, if I am not mistaken," Mr. Possible mentioned.

"BOOOYAHHH, yes sir, DR. P!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Mr. Possible turned and glared at Ron.

"Ah, yes sir, everything is over tomorrow, sir." Ron said, sweating again.

Mr. Possible stood staring at Ron for a moment. "RONALD?"

"Yes sir, Dr. P. sir?" Ron questioned quietly.

"Get the groceries, son" Dr. Possible ordered.

"Yes, sir." Ron answered, and began to haul the groceries into the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday Morning**

Kim knelt by the one of the plant beds in the backyard of her home. The sun felt hot across her shoulders. The tank top and shorts kept her cool, but were not very handy when it came to working in and around the bushes. She brushed away a number of bees that were bothering her, being careful not to swat at them, not wanting to get them angry. She hoped that the nest was not nearby. There were few things Kim could not handle, but snakes, mutant cockroaches, and bess were high on the list of things she avoided at _all_ costs.

Ron was pushing the push lawn mower as he finished cutting the grass. His pale shoulders were turning a slight pink under his tank top. His baggy shorts helped keep him cool. His sneakers and ankles were turning green from the cut grass he walked through.

The two teens had been working hard over the past few weeks, and after today they would be freed from their grounding. Ron had a very nice date planned for the evening and Kim was looking forward to it. A relaxing dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant, followed by some time in the park nearby would be spankin'.It would be the first _real_ break they will have had since the paint fight in Kim's room. The money they earned from all the chores they had done was to be split. Half went to them, and the other half to Mr. Possible to pay for the cleanup in Kim's room.

Kim stood and straightened her back, and it cracked a little as she stretched out. Her sandaled feet were cooled by the newly cut grass. She bent over to brush the dirt from her knees. The sweat ran down her back and into her shorts. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She knew she would need a long hot shower after all of this work. They had completed all of the Stoppable's yard earlier, and now they were just about finished with her family's yard.

Ron mowed under one of the bushes and worked his way back to where Kim was standing. That was where the last part of the trim work needed to be done. The Possible's power riding mower could take care of most of the yard, but not near the plant beds, only the push mower would work there.. Kim smiled at him as he neared the end of the grass cutting.

Their work had taken them to a rear corner of the yard that the family seldom used The grass was particularly thick under one bush causing the mower to choke as it filled with cut grass. Ron muttered as he pulled the mower back to clear the blades. Kim turned to rub his shoulders when they both heard a low humming noise that quickly grew in intensity. They both looked down at a small hole that was now uncovered by the lawnmower. Their eyes grew _huge_ as masses of bees poured out of the hole. Lots of bees. _Lots_ of very angry bees!

Mr. Possible sat at the kitchen table reading the afternoon paper and drinking some of the lemonade that Mrs. Possible had just fixed for Kim and Ron. He was proud of the way Kim and Ron had worked out their grounding. As a matter of fact, he intended to give them the half of the money he had reserved to pay for replacing the carpet that had been ruined from Kim and Ron's paint fight. He heard the lawnmower stop, and figured that the two had finished. Then he heard Kim and Ron yell. He stood and looked out the window. Mrs. Possible, who was also sitting at the table, saw her husband's face turn red.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

He turned from the window, and bolted for the back door.

"I am going to find out why my daughter and Ron are taking off each other's clothes in the backyard in full view of the neighborhood."

Mrs. Possible jumped to her feet and looked out the window. "OH MY WORD!" She exclaimed following her husband. As she turned from the window, she had seen Kim drop her shorts.

Mr. Possible swung open the back door and was about to reprimand his daughter when she and Ron streaked, "literally, he realized," by him and into the separate baths near the back door. These baths had been installed so both Kim and Ron could have a bath on the ground floor after coming back from missions. James felt something hanging from his hand, and looked down. His face paled when he realized he was holding his daughter's bra. Her pants lay on the grass at the edge of the patio, along with Ron's. There were yelps and slaps from both baths. When a number of bees flew by his face, he slammed the door shut.

"Boys, when you got rid of those mutant bees for Mother's Day, what did you do with them?"

Tim and Jim ran up to the door. "We let them go in the back yard" Jim said. "Why, Dad?" Tim replied in turn.

"We will discuss that later." He growled. Mrs. Possible stood several feet from him with a rolled up paper and a can of bug spray. Together, they killed all of the bees that had entered the home. Mrs. Possible slowly opened the door to Kim's bath and went in. A short time later, she came out and entered the bath where Ron had gone in. Mr. Possible waited for a moment when the door opened slightly and Mrs. Possible stuck her head out.

"James, go up stairs and get my emergency bag and bring it to me, then get Kim and Ron's robes from the hall closet. After that, get the car started, I _think_ we might need to take Kim and Ron to the emergency room."

James turned and ran upstairs and retrieved his wife's bag and gave it to her along with the requested robes. He got the van ready to go when the door to the house opened. Kim and Ron walked out gingerly, their faces and arms covered in several hideous welts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday morning**

Kim and Ron walked down a hall of Middleton High, wincing with every step.

"Ow, ouch, ouu.., oooch"

Ron stopped in front of his locker and gently put his book bag on the floor. He sat the pillow he was carrying next to it. Kim did the same. She whimpered as she lifted her arm and opened her locker. Wade's face was on the screen when the door opened, his face wincing when he saw the faces of Kim and Ron.

"Hi, guys. I heard about what happened. Dr. Director has placed you both on medical leave. I hate to tell you, but some photographer was hanging around in the trees up the hill near your house. He… Uhhh, took some pictures."

A cover of one the teen magazines that seem to have a mission of harassing Kim and Ron came up on the screen. The headline blazed across the front of the page. "Team Possible Strip Tease?" The photo showed a blurry image of Kim and Ron taking off a certain amount of clothing. The underlining caption promised more pictures on the inside.

Kim groaned as she banged her head against the door of the locker next to hers. "Ow!" She jerked back, rubbing her head. "One more spot they got me. I didn't think they could get you in your _hair_."

Ron gently searched for a space on her face that he could kiss without causing her pain. He found one spot just above her right eye, and gave her a small heartfelt kiss.

"KP, I didn't think they could get us in quite a number of other places, but they did. Who knew those little buggers were so good at climbing into clothes?"

Kim giggled. "I wish I had a picture of Dad's face with him standing there holding my bra and your Fearless Ferret boxers."

Ron pulled out their books for the next class. "We were lucky your mom explained what happened, and why we were taking off our clothes. Otherwise, you would be grounded for the next year, and I would be launched to Jupiter or to a black hole somewhere."

"Well, well, well, if it's not Middleton's resident strippers! Hey, K, why don't you do a repeat performance for the talent show? I'm sure it would be a bigger hit than your singing, or even Stoppable's act. 'Course, if Stoppable joined you, it _could_ be the comedy act of the year."

Kim and Ron whirled to see Bonnie standing there with her standard snarky face on. Before they could say anything, she walked off, laughing, with her entourage in tow. Kim started to say something, but Ron put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get to class before we're late, KP."

Kim and Ron slowly entered the science lab just as the bell rang. They walked past the other tables until they reached their table at the front of the room. Two stools awaited them as they put their books down. Someone had already put a pillow on each of their stools. As they turned to sit down, two small strings attached to the pillows appeared, and the pillows were jerked away just as they sat down.

"_Augh"_ came a small scream, as two bottoms hit hard wood.

There was a general peal of laughter as Kim and Ron stood up to look back. Bonnie was filing one of her nails at the table behind them. "Got a problem_, K_?"

The two teens picked up their own pillows and sat down on them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens lay side by side on the couch watching TV. One of the drawbacks of this sitch was snuggling was too painful, even little pecks on the cheek had to be planned with precise moments, and careful selection of sites.

Tim and Jim stepped into the room with a tray of snacks and two glasses of milk. They put the tray down in front of Kim and Ron, then helped them to sit up. The two boys fluffed up two pillows and placed them behind the teen heroes.

"We are like, real sorry."

"We didn't know that the bees were even still around."

"We figured the winter had killed them."

"The bees are gone. We went out and got rid of them."

Kim eyed the two warily. "Just what did you two _do_ with them?"

Both boys shuffled their feet slightly and looked at the floor.

"T-w-e-e-e-b-s. What did you do with the _bees_?" Kim repeated.

"We gave them to someone." Tim answered.

"Who did you give them to?" Ron asked.

Jim smiled. "We gave them to someone who might appreciate their ability to make honey."

The Twins then slapped each other with a "high-five", and quickly ran off with a "Hicka-Bicka-BOO? HOOSHAH!"

Bonnie Rockwaller walked from the house to get the mail. There was a special delivery package next to the mailbox. She picked up the box along with the mail, and walked back toward the house and into the garage. Bonnie sorted through the mail, and placed all the other mail in the tray next to the door into the house. She took the box and put it down on the freezer in the garage. There was a letter on top of the package, which she opened first.

"Miss Rockwaller,

We have admired you from afar for some time now. We have marveled at how clear and perfect your skin appears to be. So much better than Kim Possible, who we know by the way, has to use all types of creams. She tried this, but it really didn't do her skin any good.

We think you are perfect for this treatment, so we wish you to have this little token of our esteem. Inside, you will find a very special honey and applicators that can improve even _your_ perfect skin. We hope you enjoy the surprise in the package as much as we enjoy giving it to you.

Your secret Admirers.

PS. Don't worry about the package buzzing. That's just the special applicators vibrating."

Bonnie smiled. "Secret Admirers? _And_ the shot at K? Oh, just wait 'til she saw Kim again."

She tore the paper off of the package, and split the lid of the box open with a utility knife. The two parts of the lid peeled back, and she opened the box.

Josh turned his car into the driveway of the Rockwaller home. Tara waited for the car to stop and Josh to put it in park before she opened the door to get out. They both were a little upset with Bonnie for her treatment of Kim and Ron earlier in the week. The cheer squad had decided that Bonnie needed a little talking to, and Josh and Tara had drawn the short straws. Josh got out of his car, and joined Tara who was waiting at the front. She took his hand, and they started for the open garage.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

They both came to an abrupt stop with Bonnie's scream. Josh was getting ready to charge into the garage to see what was going on. That was, until they saw Bonnie. Tara saw Bonnie also, and proceeded to cover Josh's eyes with her hands.

Well, I guess Josh got an eyeful.

I have had this story around for quite sometime. I never really had the ideas to finish it. But things can happen and new ideas come. This little fic is dedicated to my pal Matt3671. He had a little run in with a batch of bees himself the other day. I am with ya pal.

I hope you enjoyed this little story. I am working on several stories now and hope to get on a more settled posting schedule. Leave a review if you can. I would appreciate it.

When you can drop by and read "Two Naked" by Rufusforever. It's a great story.


End file.
